


Up in Steam

by dipdopofthedip



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, No nasty stuff, also ptsd from ethelberd but nvm that, hehehe smooching, i havent written since the curtison fic. . ., im rly rusty so dont come for me omg, lest has depression:/, lest pls leave the bathhouse u r pruny, mostly comfort ngl, post arc 2 pre arc 3, spoilers I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopofthedip/pseuds/dipdopofthedip
Summary: After Ventuswill died, Lest plunges into a depression that concerns the entire time, spending his days slumped over in bath water. Leon's had just about enough of watching him suffer.
Relationships: Leon/Lest (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 4





	Up in Steam

The weight of the world on your shoulders never feels good. It never feels good to fail said world either. Aching shoulder muscles and burning scratches covered Lest's body as he sat in the aromatic water, letting it cover his skin and warm his bones. Lord knows how long he'd sat there-- it must've been a while, because he didn't know when, but his eyes had dried up and his tears had stopped falling. Though, he felt his soul weeping for far longer. He'd tried his best, really, he had. But it was inevitable; he couldn't save her. Even as she fought by his side, she was already gone.

Patrons came and went as he zoned out. The people of Selphia checked up on him-- a concerned smile from Arthur, a punch on the shoulder from Doug, but Lest hardly registered any of it. Ventuswill was gone. She was all he had when he got here. What point was there in sticking around?

He drew his knees up to his chin as he looked out the window. He'd arrived at 9 in the morning, but it was dark now. His skin would've been horribly pruny if the bathwater wasn't filled with spices and exfoliants. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He'd have to leave soon. But god, the water felt too good…

"Hey, You," a melodic voice called from behind him. Lest wouldn't have taken note of it if he didn't recognize the voice. "...Leon?"

"Mm, the solemn prince finally speaks. Where you been?" Leon stepped down the steps into the bath, settling down next to Lest. 

"I haven't left town. What are you talking about?" Lest's words were a little slurred. He hadn't spoken all day.

Leon sighed. "No, stupid, where have you been? You're just...not here," he said, tapping Lest's head. Worry dripped from his sweet voice. "...Is it Venti?"

Ah, yes. The perfect thing to do to someone grieving-- bring up their lost loved one a mere months after their passing. Even though it burned, Lest already felt tears pricking at his eyes.

"I… I couldn't save her. I tried so hard, I did everything I could, but she's gone. I went through hell for her, she was all I had!" Lest's voice rose steadily, and he couldn't stop the choked sob that ripped out of his throat. The words echoed through the room, bouncing against the walls and thudding in Lest's head. And after the echo, silence. He could feel Leon's eyes burning into his skull.

"...So that's what's got you off elsewhere," Leon muttered. He stared at Lest's tired eyes, pleading him to let it all go. More honesty. More vulnerability. Let it go.

"Elsewhere.. you could say that, I suppose." Somewhere in the real world, Leon's arms wrapped around Lest's tiny frame. "It's just strange. Life goes on, the people of her town no longer grieve. But to me, it's still that rainy afternoon of our return." He leaned into Leon, realizing it might just be time to go home.

"It's not like nobody misses her. Every morning I watch Lin Fa walk to the castle with a basket full of fruit, and then i watch her return with the same sad, shaken look on her face. As though she finds out she's gone every day." His fingers traced circles into Lest's shoulder. 

"What about the other Guardians? We mourned her together that night, but…" He trailed off.

"We took this harder than we let on. Amber, particularly. I've seen that poor girl cry more than she ever should." Leon took a shaky breath. "Dylas hasn't gone fishing in months, you know? Dolce and Pico miss her too." He paused. "And of course, I miss her."

After a short silence, Leon stood. He grabbed Lest's hand to pull him up. Lest didn't budge.   
"...Lest." Lest pressed his head into his knees.

"Just a little longer…"

This was when Leon decided enough was enough. He leaned down so that his face was inches from Lest's. "You're gonna have a damn heatstroke in here. It's 22:00 and it's time to leave." When Lest barely flinched, he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

With no time to register it, he pulled Lest's face to his by his chin, softly pressing their lips together. One hand moved to hold the nape of his neck, and the other gently rested under his chin. With Lest effectively locked down, he began guiding him upward. He was persistent at first, but the addition of a small bite at his lip got him moving. Once he was standing, Leon broke the kiss.

"What was that for? Come back.." Lest could be… extremely whiny, Leon was finding.   
"You're up now, aren't you? Come on, I've gotta make sure you don’t jump into the lake to feel something." This might've sounded like a joke, but with Lest disappearing to the bathhouse for days at a time, the Guardians had him on unofficial watch.

"Man, Leon, you never finish what you start." Even though he was turned around, Leon could hear the pout in his voice. Giving him any more than this, though...he just knew he'd end up in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> it does feel incomplete i know, but like.. if u want a smut chapter lmk dawg


End file.
